Who?
by Elfwarriorgirl
Summary: Will Lucy accept an offer of marriage? Or will she find the real love of her life?


Lucy slipped outside, relieved to finally get away from her family and friends. She needed time to think. The sun was just getting ready to set and the sky was still lit. Walking slowly, Lucy strolled over to the fountain in the middle of the garden. Her thoughts were occupied by sadness, longing, and fear.

Reaching the fountain, Lucy sat down, sighing as she did. Dipping her fingers in the cool water she smiled as the mist of the water touched her face.

Gazing about she noticed no-one was visiting the garden, as she was. For this Lucy felt thankful. She wanted to be alone, she wanted nothing more than peace and quiet.

Lucy's gaze dropped to the water and she saw her reflection. Frowning, she began to cry, quietly. Not loud, body racking sobs, but silent, slow tears that gently made their way down her cheeks. Closing her eyes, Lucy began to pray.

"Oh Aslan. Help me. I need you more than ever. I am unsure what to do. I don't know if I am making the right choice. I know Colm is a good man but..." Lucy trailed off, her voice breaking.

Covering her face with her hands, fingers still wet, she tried to muffle her cried. After a few minutes she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Tumnus standing there, thoroughly concerned.

"My dear girl, are you all right?" He asked.

Through her tears she noticed he was wearing his red scarf, although it was tattered and worn in several places. In hurried motions, she wiped away the tears and said, "I'm not sure Tumnus."

"What is wrong?"

Lucy scoffed. "A lot of things are wrong. You know, Colm asked me to marry him today."

Tumnus sat down beside Lucy. "What's so terrible about that?"

Lucy shook her head. "I don't love him. And the one I do love would never, could never love me."

"Who do you love?"

"Just somebody."

Lucy looked at Tumnus hopefully, as if wanting him to tell him but unable to say. Tumnus wanted nothing more than to wrap the poor girl in a hug, comforting her as more than friends.

"Is it Lord Danaver?"

Lucy closed her eyes momentarily before saying, "No. He is too old for me. He's more like a grandfather."

In his head, Tumnus went over all the suitors Lucy had seen in the past year. None of them she had likes, much less loved. Then, thinking of close friends he said, "Is it Bain?" referring to Lucy centaur friend.

"Could you ever love somebody who was not human?" Tumnus added, scolding himself mentally after doing so.

Lucy nodded. "I could. And I do love Bain. But not in that way."

Tumnus, after gearing that she could love someone who was not human, felt his spirits soar, and then come crashing down. He had no chance with her. She was in love with another.

"The one I love has no title, or land or wealth at all...nor feelings for me."

Tumnus turned away from Lucy, unable to see the look of pain on her face anymore. Standing up, he paced back and forth in front of her, his hooves clattering on the cobblestones.

"I know Colm could take care of me for the rest of my life, but that's not what I want. I want love but I am afraid I shall never get that."

Tumnus didn't look at Lucy, not wanting her to see his face. If only she knew how he felt about her, she may get that love she yearned for.

"Oh Lucy, can't you tell me? I am your friend!"

Tumnus said, stopping in front of her and looking down. Lucy patted the stones beside her. Tumnus sat and turned toward her, a questioning look on his face.

Lucy didn't speak, but instead looked at him with longing and...fear.

"Why are you afraid my dear?" Tumnus asked.

Lucy bit her lip and looked down. "Do my emotions show so well?"

Tumnus smiled sadly, "Not at all for I am having a hard time reading them."

In a moment of complete insanity, Tumnus asked, "Is it me?"

His voice was so low, so quiet that Lucy didn't hear him. Looking up she asked, "What?'

Stumbling over his words, Tumnus said, "I apologize. I don't know what I was thinking. It was foolish. Excuse me. I will just go now." Standing up, he tried to hurry away but stopped when Lucy took a hold of his arm.

"Don't go Tumnus." She pleaded. "I want to hear what you said."

Tumnus sat back down, feeling extremely foolish.

"What was it you said Tumnus?"

Tumnus sighed. "Is it me?" He repeated, a bit louder this time. As he spoke he did not look at Lucy for fear she would laugh in his face. Expecting her to do so, Tumnus kept his gaze lowered and was surprised when she slipped her hand into his. For a moment he didn't know what to think but then he squeezed her fingers, gently, for words could not begin to explain the relief he felt.

Tumnus looked up, only to be met with the sight of Lucy smiling brightly.

"I love you Tumnus." She said, her voice a whisper.

The sky above them had grown darker, and was now a mixture of pink and purple, hinted by a slight red. The moon had already taken it's place for the night but it didn't give off much light.

"I have for a long time I have just been unable to say so."

Tumnus leaned forward and planted a kiss on the corner of her mouth. "I love you too."

A sudden thought dawned on him. "What are you going to tell Colm? And everyone else for that matter?"

Lucy giggled at Tumnus. "I am going to boldly walk up to Colm and tell him I don't love him, I refuse his offer of marriage and that he has been replaced by another. I am sure Peter and Susan will be upset at me but Ed will understand."

"Are you going to tell Colm who has replaced him?" Tumnus said, a smile in his voice.

Lucy giggled, "Yes, I am. In fact, you can tell him with me. I want you by my side for the rest of my life."

Tumnus put an arm around Lucy, pulling her closer to him. "And I promise I will never leave you."


End file.
